<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>stay safe by Demi_Fae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285298">stay safe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demi_Fae/pseuds/Demi_Fae'>Demi_Fae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, again not much of a whump story honestly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:15:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demi_Fae/pseuds/Demi_Fae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahsoka sighed as she squirmed in the bed she’d been forced into. It wasn’t comfortable no matter how she turned, and Ahsoka huffed as she collapsed back onto it. She couldn’t believe Anakin had sent her to the medbay, instead of letting her tag along on their mission. Ahsoka wanted to be with her men, fighting, instead of being trapped here in the medbay. She needed to protect them. Far too many of their men had died in this war already, and Ahsoka didn’t know how she could take the constant losses if this war lasted years, or even decades. No matter how safe Anakin promised that they would be, Ahsoka needed to be with them and not in the medbay. <br/>-<br/>Day 29: Intubation | Emergency Room | <b>Reluctant Bedrest</b></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>stay safe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ahsoka sighed as she squirmed in the bed she’d been forced into. It wasn’t comfortable no matter how she turned, and Ahsoka huffed as she collapsed back onto it. She couldn’t believe Anakin had sent her to the medbay, instead of letting her tag along on their mission. Ahsoka wanted to be with her men, fighting, instead of being trapped here in the medbay. She needed to protect them. Far too many of their men had died in this war already, and Ahsoka didn’t know how she could take the constant losses if this war lasted years, or even decades. No matter how safe Anakin promised that they would be, Ahsoka needed to be with them and not in the medbay. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t fair! She wasn’t even that hurt! She’d fought hours with worse injuries than a twisted ankle, and she knew her masters and the clones had too. There wasn’t any reason that she should be stuck here. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As if to immediately prove her wrong, Ahsoka’s leg started to ache worse and worse. Closing her eyes and wincing against the pain, Ahsoka admitted to herself that maybe she’d be more of a liability than a help in a fight right now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Groaning again Ahsoka swore she could feel a rock digging into her back, even though she’d checked </span>
  <em>
    <span>at least twelve times</span>
  </em>
  <span> to make sure there wasn’t anything there. With every passing second she was closer and closer to calling Kix or one of the other medics working to check on it for her. Ahsoka had been contemplating it for a while- but no. She didn’t want one of them to come here assuming something was wrong or that it was something important, only to be told that their beds were uncomfortable. Everyone already knew that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ahsoka’s head flopped to the side to stare at the walls of the medbay. There wasn’t much to look at, only paristeel and medical equipment. There weren’t even any pictures, really- scans a few of the medics had found cool enough to keep, particularly impressive breaks and the like, and something that one of the patients before Ahsoka had made. It was well done, but she found the bright colors more irritating than interesting after her fifth hour in the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn’t even use her holopad to watch something! Ahsoka glared at the swirls of blue and yellow that made up the body of one of the creatures in the painting. Anakin had locked her pad before he’d left, saying that “You don’t have any head injuries so if you’re well enough to watch a holo, you’re well enough to do that paper you’ve been avoiding for three months. Don’t think I didn’t notice, Snips! You’ve already gotten two extensions past the due date on top of the wartime extension, and Master V’rid is getting on me for it! At least write a draft while I’m gone.” Ahsoka </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> she shouldn’t have avoided doing her research paper on galactic interactions between primitive and developed planets, but she just hadn’t been interested. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What would have once been an engaging topic that Ahsoka would have done happily had turned into a chore, a drag on her schedule. Nowadays she was so busy with the war and fighting and training for fighting that she barely had time to do her homework- which was the reason for the wartime extensions- but when she did have the time Ahsoka couldn’t sit still. She was so used to running around or being with her men that any time she was calm and alone felt… wrong. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which was another reason Ahsoka wasn’t taking her forced bedrest very well. Anakin should have known that Ahsoka wouldn’t be able to relax, either, they were too much alike in that respect. Some of the clones had come in to keep their Commander company for a while and distract her, but they all left eventually. She couldn’t help but resent them the tiniest bit for that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ahsoka thought to herself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We’re not doing that right now.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sinking into the Force like Master Kenobi had taught her, Ahsoka breathed and released her annoyance, frustration, and anger. It was her own fault she was stuck in the medbay, twisting her ankle at the end of a fight. She should have seen the droid and avoided tripping over it but she hadn’t, and so here she was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin and the clones didn’t deserve her anger either. Anakin was just worried for her, she knew that. He had a tendency to baby her and not want her hurt, and that became annoying very quickly, but she understood. It wasn’t like there would be anything she could do on this mission anyway. Anakin had told her about it before they’d left and even Ahsoka in all of her stubbornness had to admit that it would be a piece of cake to finish. It was a break between the usual battles or babysitting senators that was their usual, and nothing would happen that the clones and Anakin couldn’t deal with. They were far overqualified for this type of mission. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ahsoka turned her head back to face the ceiling. Without that little bit of anger, she just felt worried and slightly sick. No matter how easy a mission seemed to be, anything could go wrong at any moment. There was nothing that Ahsoka could do about it here either and that was what really pained her. The fact that her master could be seriously injured or even killed along with the clones, and she couldn’t even try to help in any way. She just had to trust in them and their abilities to keep them safe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was harder than she thought, to trust that they would be safe instead of worrying over everything that could go wrong, and Ahsoka didn’t know how long had passed before the Force was finally calm around her. Her eyes fluttered open, having shut sometime when she was thinking, and Ahsoka immediately covered her mouth to yawn. It felt like there was a weight covering her entire body, keeping her pressed into the bed and warm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There wasn’t anything she could do to help Anakin or the war effort right now. She could work on her paper- or, Ahsoka thought as she closed her eyes, she could go to sleep now that she felt tired enough to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could save her paper for another day. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know what you think! I'm kinda,,, eh on this one, but it's still nice!</p>
<p>You can yell at me on tumblr at <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rynae-reblogs">rynae-reblogs</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>